


baby it’s cold outside

by softbrio



Series: brio one shots [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Actually a lot of fluff, F/M, Fluff, Soft Rio (Good Girls), basically all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: just a cute little post christmas brio fic 🥰
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	baby it’s cold outside

The snow had just finished falling down after what seemed to be hours. And it seemed to be even colder than before, if that was even possible for Detroit. The kids were with Dean today, which was a good thing for Beth. She really didn’t want to deal with them begging her to play in the snow, which always ended with someone getting hurt. Rio was out dropping Marcus off at Rhea’s too, so it was truly a quiet and childless house. Beth was sitting on the table in the backyard, blanket around her, when she heard the back door open and then close. 

“What are you doing back here?” she heard Rio ask. She turned around to see him leaning against the door that he just shut. 

“Just, admiring the snow,” She replied. 

“Oh yeah?” he said, walking around the table, near her. “It’s also freezing out here and all you got is a blanket.” 

“I’m fine,” Beth told him. It was really a wonder though, being that it was just above twenty-five degrees out. Rio ignored her statement, taking off his jacket and putting it around her. “Rio.” He still ignored protests, placing his beanie over her head. He smiled, trying to hold back the urge to say something cocky, like ‘I told you so’.

There was silence for awhile, as he sat down on the table next to her. “What’s the whole deal with snow anyway? I don’ understand why everyone thinks it’s somethin’ special,” Rio said. Beth took a deep breath.

”I used to sit outside while Annie played in the snow as a kid,” she started. Rio turned to look at her. “Our parents never got the fascination of it either. But she was a kid, and I didn’t want her to miss out,” 

Rio learned to never question her childhood, knowing that her and Annie didn’t have a good one. It made him thankful that he did have a family he could go to. 

“Somebody had to let her have fun. But it all stopped when Dean came around, he never liked it either. Ruby would try to do some things with her, it just never worked out,” Beth sniffled. Rio couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or if she was actually upset. He got up, walking into the snowy grass, kicking it a little, as he let out a chuckle. He looked back at her— he hated seeing her like this. He crouched down at the ground, packing snow into his hands. Turning around, he pelted it at a unsuspecting Beth, who immediately let out a scream as it hit her shoulder. 

“Rio!!” she yelled, getting up to brush the snow off of her. He laughed at her reaction as she glared at him. 

“What?” he started. “It sounded like you never had fun memories so, why not make em?” Beth wanted to melt at that statement. As much as you would think that Rio looks like a heartless person, she really loves when he shows his fun side. She got up from where she was sitting, and kicked some snow towards Rio, who laughed as it didn’t even reach him. “That was pathetic, ma,” Beth threw her arms up in the air. 

“Okay, well if you’re just going to criticize me the entire time, I’m checking out,” she said, walking towards the door. Rio shook his head, lowering it as he let out a light laugh. It was broke when he suddenly got hit with something. He looked up to see Beth standing there with her arms crossed. 

“You’re in trouble now,” 

“Try to catch me,” she replied, like a child. Rio started to run after her as she let out a screech. He eventually caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her, and bringing them both down to the ground. The snow was deep enough to get lost in if you hit it hard enough, which was funny because having the weight of Rio around Beth made them both sink into it. They both laughed as they struggled to get up, and Beth was starting to remember why she would always just _watch_ Annie. 

They were so distracted from anything else that they didn’t even hear Annie and Ruby open the back door. The two just stood there watching, very confused. 

“Isn’t this supposed to be a business meeting? I didn’t know it was ‘play in the snow with gangfriend’ day,” Annie said. Ruby rolled her eyes, she didn’t even understand half of the things that came out of her mouth. Beth finally noticed them standing there. 

“You got a little something, well, everywhere,” Annie joked. Beth rolled her eyes, shooting a look at Ruby, who shook her head. Annie was nothing but jokes since her and Rio started dating. That and the fact that she still calls him ‘gangfriend’. 

“Just get inside,” she replied, pushing her sister towards the door. She looked back at Rio who was following her, but looking down at his phone. She stopped for a second, and threw a snowball at him, laughing. Rio ran to her, putting his arm around her waist as she leaned against his chest. 

“I’m gonna get you tonight,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Don’t even try,”

**Author's Note:**

> count how many times i said snow in this. no, seriously. sksj this idea came to my head literally at 11 pm last night lmao. i thought it would be the perfect little post christmas fic to keep my one shot series alive sksj


End file.
